You And Me Always
by jommyrocks
Summary: We've fought before, but never like this'Can they claw it back together before it catches up with them? My fav couple!
1. Chapter 1

**Despite my usual one-shot writing, this is going to be a two-shot. About my favourite HM couple. If you've read 'for you I will' and 'One Last Chance' you will know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did I might actually have money…**

**Here goes…**

We've argued before, and to be honest it isn't that rare. Our other friends have got used to us ripping each others heads off over something totally stupid. We've never fought like this though, like this is something that could actually tear us apart, and we aren't even together.

I promised myself that I would only be his friend, that I couldn't like him like that because everyone else did, and I would just be following the crowd, which is something I totally hate to do. So I'm stuck like this, pretending that I don't like him when to be honest I've never loved anyone more.

Sometimes when we talk people just look over us, even the die-hard Jake Ryan fans, because we just look like a couple of friends having a chat, you wouldn't guess that we loved each other. Yet sometimes, especially when we've just had a stupid argument, the sexual tension and the chemistry radiating from us is totally stupid. Believe me, I've been told.

Lilly keeps bugging me to get together with him, I know he likes me, he's proclaimed his love for me so many times, but I keep turning him down. He doesn't give up. Sometimes I find myself worrying that if I push him away he won't come back, and I will have thrown away something totally great. I just can't seem to bring myself to see that maybe something in Miley's life, not just Hannah's, can go right.

Here goes Amber and Ashley putting their moves on again, how many times can two girls be turned down before they give up, but then again he doesn't give up, and I wouldn't want him to.

As I passed him in the corridor I saw him glance at me sorrowfully, but I can't let him know that I noticed because I'm scared of how any conversation that we have will turn out. I know he wants to apologize to me; he keeps coming near me before I busy myself, talking with someone about anything so that I have an excuse to move away from him.

There's something about the relationship, whatever kind of a relationship it is that me and him have that makes it so difficult for us to open up to each other. We're both such stubborn people and we both have to be right, and when we are arguing about our feelings, which is becoming more and more often just lately, the whole affair often escalates into something that we totally can't deal with and so we have to brush it aside. This time it was a little harder and the fight escalated.

It was over our stupid feelings again, he said that I was afraid to admit that I liked him as more than a friend. To be fair he was right, I am scared. I shouldn't be feeling such intense emotions I am only fourteen. I talk to my dad about it, something most people wouldn't be able to do and he told me that I love Jake. I do.

Jake threw all his feelings out on the table again, I know exactly how he feels, and it has caused this. Why do I make him hurt everyday and no matter how much he tries to forget about it or change his feelings he can't. Why when he tries can he not live without me?

I was totally stumped I had absolutely no ides what I was going to say to that and I was totally in the dark and he answered the question for me anyway. He loves me. He doesn't know how I feel but I know that we both love each other. Instead of making things better this conversation and this illicit confession only made things worse for the two of us.

Now we aren't talking and it is all my fault and I wish that after the first of many kisses that we had shared often in the heat of the moment or when we got caught up with each other, I had just given in to my feelings and shown him how it was.

He was staying late after school tonight, whilst I am just sat sad and lonely on my bed at home. Amber and Ashley are there too and I am only worried of what they are going to try and pull on him because I know what the two of them are like. They have some kind of meeting for some kind of committee that I am not on.

I don't know why I can't forgive him, for something he hasn't even really done, but this is me.

I'm sat here in my room dwelling, whilst he is probably fooling around with some other girl that could be me. I could be that girl if I had just accepted the way that I feel for Jake rather than trying to hide it and to deny it because that is the easy way out.

'Miles, I'm goin' out for a little while to get some supplies. Are you okay on your own for half hour?' I heard my Dad's southern drawl from downstairs and let out a strangled yes before turning my head back into the pillow and resuming my crying for the hundredth time tonight. I heard the door shut and the car drive off and I realized that I was alone, in more than just one way.

I have to do something, I have no ideas but I have to find him and with no-one to stop me the best bet is to go now, to run now. All the way to school. I immediately shot out of the house straight onto the street and started to run. Just my luck! The first spots of rain descended onto my head not 2 minutes after I had started to run.

I carried on even though the rain started to get heavier, I hadn't put a jacket on so I was only in a thin white tank top which you could by now easily see my lacy brown and pink bra through and short shorts. I forgot to put any shoes on but I don't care, I just have to tell him how I feel and not be afraid.

As I turned the corner towards the school I could see all the people were standing outside and the school had been locked, the meeting had obviously finished early and they were all frantically trying to call parents to get a ride home. I spotted Jake and surprise surprise there was a gaggle of girls who were crowded behind him but he didn't seem interested, which is totally not usual.

I stopped not too far away from the school and stood there in the rain letting it soak me through to the skin, I could do this, and I can.

I ran the last bit as fast as I could and pelted towards Jake. I saw the smile cross his face as I leapt towards him and wrapped my legs around his waist entwining my fingers in his hair. I kissed him.

It was the best kiss that we've ever shared and it went on a lot longer than the other ones. I felt his tongue run against my lip so I granted him access. He dropped me from his waist without ever disconnecting our lips and we pushed our bodies so close together there were no gaps at all. I felt a burning sensation as Jakes hand touched the skin on my back slowly settling itself under the rim of my tank top.

When we finally broke apart I said 'I love you. And I am so sorry I…'

But he cut me off. 'I love you Miles. That's enough okay?' He reconnected our lips in a softer, more loving kiss, and I was aware this time of all the glares and sighs that erupted from onlookers but I didn't care. They had just heard Jake tell me that he loved me and me return that feeling which was a lot stronger than any of them could have guessed.

'I love you Miley.' He said again

'I love you too Jake.' I replied and we got into his limo and drove to my place.

**What did you think? This is a two-shot not a one shot and I will post the nest chapter as soon as I can which shouldn't hopefully be that long. It will be a happy chapter and will just be them going back to Miley's place and talking to her dad.**

**Please Review**

**Luv Sofi **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here it (finally) is, the beginning of the end. I hope you like it.

Through the whole ride I was nervous of what was going to happen when I got back to my place. I was shivering in the limo and Jake, being a gentleman, which surprised me still, took off his blazer and wrapped it, along with his arm, around my shoulder.

I turned to look at him, he never ceased to amaze me. He smiled back down at me as we gazed into each others eyes. He smiled back down at me and for the first time in a while I felt truly contented

My shorts were starting to stick to me and my wet legs were sticking to the leather seats of the limo, I hoped I hadn't ruined them. I was glad when I saw the limo turn into my road, I could finally get some dry clothes on and me and Jake could talk. Well, if my Dad didn't kill Jake then we could talk, but hopefully he won't be too bad, maybe just a little overprotective which I can totally deal with.

The limo drove up near to my house and I was about to lean in and give Jake a kiss goodbye when he said to me that he was going to come with me. I looked surprised but he just said that he'd have to meet my Dad if we were dating. I just smiled, I had heard it from him that we were dating so it was official.

I leant in to kiss him anyway.

'What was that for?' he asked.

'For being you.' I replied with a smile and kissed him again.

He told the limo driver that he would call later when he wanted to leave and thanked him as did I. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little nervous. I'm down right afraid, and of my own father nonetheless. As if he sensed my nervousness Jake reached down and entwined his fingers with mine and I smiled at how this small gesture could make me feel so much comfort. He really was perfect.

I saw the car on the drive so I knew that my Dad was back from the supermarket and was probably panicking. I didn't take my cell with me so that would have worried him even more. Another thing I didn't take with me was my key. I rang the doorbell and felt Jake's hand grip mine tighter. He was nervous too. I squeezed his hand back as my Dad opened the door.

'Miley!' he exclaimed, obviously not noticing that Jake's hand was firmly gripping mine. 'Where have you been? I've been so worried. I called your cell then found it ringing in your room. I thought you'd been kidnapped or abducted or… Why are you so wet?'

He finally stopped babbling and gave me a chance to answer him and Jake moved his hand to hug my shoulders reassuringly. My Dad hadn't noticed yet and I was worried that he was going to explode any minute and I didn't want Jake in any shit with him so early in our relationship.

'Daddy.' I started uncertainly. 'You remember when Aunt Dolly was here, what I told you about Jake?' I said drawing attention to Jake stood next to me. He nodded and I took that as a signal to continue with my story. 'Well, ever since have kinda been arguing. And that is a bit of an understatement. Things between us have been…complicated to say the least. I was thinking after you left and I thought that if I kept up acting that I didn't like him then I'd lose my chance forever.'

'Miles..' My Dad started, giving me a little break but I interrupted him and carried on with my story, I needed to get this out and I was getting more and more frantic with each passing second. Jake had a reassuring grip on my hand and I found that was all I need to say something to my Dad.

'I ran. I didn't even bother to put on any shoes or anything, not a coat either. I had to get to school before Jake left because I had to tell him how I felt daddy, I had to tell him that I loved him.'

I heard Jake's intake of breath as I said that, I know that he certainly wasn't expecting it from me and I flinched as I waited for my Dad's reaction. I could tell from the look on his face that he wasn't happy, but I just wanted him to support my relationship with Jake. He wasn't happy with me being in love with Jake, that much was obvious but I know that it is love, not just some silly little two week relationship that you have with some cute guy who has absolutely no substance.

After an uncomfortable silence Dad finally asked me one final question. 'Does he know?' I shook my head. 'Show him, and get changed.'

I was confused at my Dad telling me to tell Jake that I was Hannah, but I suppose he was testing me, he knew that if I truly loved Jake then I would tell him, and I wanted to prove it to my Dad that I did love Jake.

I took him upstairs to my room and made him wait outside whilst I got changed quickly and then, without closing the closet door I told Jake to come in.

'What was your Dad talking about?' he asked.

'It'll be easier if I show you.' I said whilst taking him into my closet. I knew as I was leading him to the door that if I turned to look at his fact he would look confused. I saw him study the door with the HM written on it. I opened it and walked inside, Jake following me. First he looked at my clothes and then at the pictures on the wall, some of me as Hannah and some of me as me with the band, with my awards and most importantly me with my Dad and the wig in my hand outside my dressing room.

He didn't say anything and just turned around and walked out of the closet and sat down on my bed. After taking in a deep breath and fighting back the tears I followed him and sat beside him but with a distance between us and I looked at the floor.

After a minute or two he turned to look at me, though I didn't return the gesture, I was afraid of what he was going to say.

'I always knew you were talented, I could feel it. Beyond what I knew about this there was just something about you.' I turned to look at him as he said this and he noticed the tears in my eyes and moved him thumb to wipe them from my cheeks.

'Don't cry.' He said. 'I'm so happy, you should be too.'

He leant in to kiss me, proving that he wasn't at all angry and I melted into him until we were close enough to be one. I leant backwards onto my bed and he propped himself on his arms over me. We kissed for ages but he respected me and never took it any further. After a while he rolled off me and I snuggled up to him getting comfortable and clasped onto his hand staring into his eyes.

After a few hours I opened my eyes and stared once again into Jake's and smiled leaning in for a kiss. This was how I wanted to wake up when I was eighty, and I did. Only then I had a ring on my finger.

'I love you.'

Okay I am so sorry it took so long to post this chapter and I actually have no idea why it did and I feel so mean ?. Anyways I hope you all liked this story? It was different writing a two-shot. If you review I will love you forever and ever. 


End file.
